


48 Seconds in the Mind of a Masturbating Teenage Boy

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-06
Updated: 2002-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my entry in the Valentine's Day ezine, Red as Roses. Clark thinks about Valentine's Day while earnestly occupied, as Theresa put it. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	48 Seconds in the Mind of a Masturbating Teenage Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry in the Valentine's Day ezine, Red as Roses. Read the 'zine, it rocks. Oh, and even if I don't win, thanks to everyone who voted for me. I love you guys. 

## 48 Seconds in the Mind of a Masturbating Teenage Boy

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Title: 48 Seconds in the Mind of a Masturbating Teenage Boy Author: MidKnight  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. Yes, I'm sorry too. 

Clark bit his lip as he wrapped his hand around his cock. The press of fingers on his too sensitive skin treading the line between pleasure and pain so nicely. In response, the couch whined when he shuddered, his jeans trapping his thighs together; he'd been a little hasty and was still mostly clothed. 

Closing his eyes against the sight of the barn wall, he slid his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, enjoying the fleshy taste of salty skin, then he delved them down the open collar of his flannel shirt. When his damp fingers found a nipple and brutally twisted it, he cried out, his hand around his penis clenching hard enough to crush titanium. 

He tried to picture Chloe, he really did, or even Lana. Or Lana and Chloe, but it didn't work. As he stroked himself, just a little tighter on the down stroke than on the up, all he could see was Lex. Lex looking happy. Lex coming to save him during the Level 3 incident. Lex's mouth on a cappuccino mug like he wanted it on his cock. 

It throbbed in response to that image and Clark hissed, hand loosing its rhythm for a second, and he let his head roll to rest on the couch back and let the fantasy play out like it wanted to. 

Suddenly he was back in the factory, except his classmates were gone. Even Earl was missing. However, Lex was there. Lex was furious and he grabbed Clark by the front of his shirt, shaking him. Demanding answers for why he was still there. Lex was going to have to punish him for putting himself in danger like this. Then he was being pushed up against the metal bars on the catwalk, his clothes gone in the blink of an eye, and Lex was fucking him. Hard. 

Another strangled moan, this time a name and his spit slicked fingers trailed across rock hard abs, hiking the shirt up to bare caramel colored skin. Precum slicking the hand caressing his balls, and he eagerly dives into another fantasy of Lex. 

This time he's using his super strength to hold the other man against the wall. The rough wood of a barn beam digging into Lex's pale hide and Clark just can't bring himself to care, its just too fucking hot like this. They are both naked, and it's raining outside, thunder crashing each time he thrusts into Lex. Teeth clamp into his neck and his cock shudders in his hand. 

He puts his fingers into his mouth again, slicking them up well this time, and he struggles to get his jeans further down so he can finger himself as he comes. In the struggle he kicks over his backpack, sending the contents flying across the floor, a box of chocolates that Chloe gave him, now empty, falling into a patch of sunlight. 

It gives him an idea, and as he stretches himself he imagines melted chocolate covering that cream colored skin, his tongue tracing through it to outline a shoulder blade. Then to every bump on the path of vertebrae all the way up and around Lex's naked skull, until he plunders that silky mouth and the other man moans his name into Clark's mouth. 

The smell of chocolate is strong in the room, and he assumes it's from the empty package heating in the sunlight a few feet away. His fingers hit that spot inside of himself, and with the spasm that it creates he tumbles off the couch, to the floor, fucking himself with his fingers. This time he moans a name, half choking on the air he breaths in, as fire pools low in his spine. Clark can smell roses suddenly and they fuel his final fantasy. 

Now together they're in this bed full of rose petals, rolling around, crushing the delicate blooms and all he can smell and taste is rose oil. It makes Lex's skin slick and soft, and when he slides himself in he howls the other man's name, coming all over his hand. 

When he can think again Clark lifts his hand to his mouth and licks away the semen there, freezing when he hears the sound of a zipper being drawn. Turning, he sees Lex sprawled across the couch he'd occupied only seconds before, and this soon after an endorphin rush he can't manage to be embarrassed. In fact, Clark just grins stupidly as Lex slides the zipper farther down on his black slacks, revealing the fact that Lex goes commando, and that he was also highly interested in what Clark just did to himself. His cock sprang free, blood filled but still pale, like the rest of his body. 

"I was about to bring you some presents," Lex explained, gesturing towards the coffee table where a bouquet of roses sits next to a large box of chocolates. His hand drops to embrace his cock and the gray eyes roll in pleasure. "But I got caught up in...What you were doing." He grinned wickedly and pumped harder. 

Clark is still pre-verbal, but he smiles back and licks his lips anyway, fighting against the way his jeans bind him to get closer to Lex. After a few seconds, he tumbles against the cloth covered thigh of his friend and watches from a closer vantage, occasionally leaning forward to lap at the flesh exposed between the pale fingers where they are splayed around the anxious flesh. The added touch makes Lex moan, and in a few short minutes he was coming, the seed being caught in Clark's willing mouth so as to spare the expensive pants an interesting trip to the cleaners. 

"Clark..." he moaned in the afterglow, sounding just as boneless as he looks, like all the energy is gone now, leaving Lex with a sheen of sweat, and a very attractive scent. The teen climbs up onto the couch, leaning over his friend and presses his mouth to the lips there. They're sweeter than the ones in his fantasies and it makes him grin, which ended the contact, but Lex grinned too, so it was o.k. "Well, this certainly was an interesting Valentine's Day." The older man observes. 

"'Good' interesting?" Clark queries, settling beside him on the couch. 

"Very good." He chuckles, running a hand through Clark's ebony locks and the teen's head settles into the crook of his neck, which was smooth and pleasant. "Happy Valentine's Day, Clark." 

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Lex." Somehow the candies and flowers weren't the best present he'd gotten this year, and with that thought, Clark fell asleep, a grin plastered to his face. 


End file.
